Generally, in a resistance random access memory device, electrodes are formed to have a variable resistance unit interposed. Information is stored by changing the resistance state of the variable resistance unit by supplying a current to the variable resistance unit. For the resistance random access memory device recited above, there are expectations for a variable resistance unit that can be controlled by a low voltage and a low current.